


Best of Both Worlds

by EquinoxSolstice



Series: Best of Both Worlds [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eren has distinct male and female genders, Established Relationship, Fluff, Genderfluid Eren, Genderqueer Characters, Levi is Eren-sexual, Other, pansexual levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4120956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EquinoxSolstice/pseuds/EquinoxSolstice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even until now, Levi <em>still</em> doesn't know how to answer if people ask him that one particular question.</p>
<p> <em>"Do you have a girlfriend?" </em></p>
<p>His usual answer?</p>
<p> <em>"Sometimes." </em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Best of Both Worlds

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Ruby Rose's [Break Free](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EFjsSSDLl8w) video on Youtube. I just love the idea of a genderfluid Eren, since I personally love both Fem!Eren and Male!Eren pretty equally and told myself "Hey, why not have both?". 
> 
> And as a RiRen shipper I pretty much ship Levi and Eren in all forms and continuities, so this is pretty much just a self-indulging thing for me while I wait for my clavicle fracture to heal. Also, Levi as pan is a headcanon for me because I think Levi's not the type of person to care what someone has between their legs, but what they can bring to the table, and Eren can pretty much deliver it on the table. Ehehehe. /manic grin 
> 
> In this oneshot it's pretty ambiguous what Eren's biological gender is, and I'll leave it at that. It's also the first time I've written in present tense, so I might miss a couple of tenses every now and then, and apologies for that.
> 
> Also, I have a [tumblr](http://equinoxsolstice.tumblr.com).

Even until now, Levi _still_ doesn't know how to answer if people ask him that one particular question:

_"Do you have a girlfriend?"_

In all fairness, his personal situation _is_  unique. Levi dared anyone who's in the same boat as he is to answer that question with a straight face and not get sent to the couch for it. Thing is, he doesn't want to lie, because Eren's worth more than the other assholes in the world combined, and Levi's not the person to be ashamed of what he has. Eren is fucking beautiful, and anyone who says otherwise will have his booted foot up their asses. 

And the thing is, Levi doesn't get it. What is with people automatically assuming that he is straight? Well, he _is_ straight (for a certain degree of straight),since he _does_ have a girlfriend, though he knows _some_ people (cough-Hanji-and-Erwin-cough) who will immediately argue that he is certainly not straight.

If anything, he is strictly Eren Jaeger-sexual.

Thinking about it now, Levi can concede that they definitely have a point. No one really catches his eye like Eren does, vibrant person that Eren is, even with their significant age difference. Eren stumbled into his mid-life crisis at the exact moment (fuck you, he's not _that_ old) he needed a change of pace, and damn it all, no other person's able to make him feel the way Eren's making him feel right now.  

It's frustrating, it's irritating, it's depressing, and it's fucking heartbreaking. The happiness part of 'love' comes later on when you've both been through the hell of 'What if's' and 'What can be's', when you're sure that the person you like freaking likes you back and wants to do the whole dating she-bang with you.

And that's without the additional complications Eren and he initially had. 

His usual answer?

_"Sometimes."_  

Then the other person's brows will furrow in confusion.

_"What, so it's an off and on thing?"_

Fuck no.

As far as Levi's concerned, Eren's it for him. Eren's a brat, a large brat in a young adult's body but Eren's just as committed to this as he was. Levi remembers, with fondness, that one time they go out on a dinner date and their assigned waitress keeps on hitting on him, though Levi doesn't notice it at first. Eren's getting more and more incensed at the blatant flirting, which eventually culminates with a phone number written on a piece of napkin and a glass of wine thrown at the girl's face, Eren extremely pissed off and ready to claw her face off while Levi tries to do damage control.

Possessiveness isn't exactly hot, but the way Eren held him down and had him under control makes up for one memorable night. And Levi didn't blame Eren for it too, there have been one too many times that Levi had to glare-slash-growl at anyone who stares at Eren for a bit longer than usual. Eren usually teases him about it afterwards, but when it comes to jealousy, they play on equal grounds, so it's basically moot.

So Levi only shrugs in response, because he doesn't know how to explain it, and even if he does, he doesn't think they'll understand. 

Inevitably, they're going to ask the next question.

_"So... if it's not a girlfriend... a boyfriend, then?"_  

And Levi would answer the same way.

_"Sometimes."_

Sure, Levi can appreciate the beauty of the so-called 'fairer sex', but he's pretty much an equal opportunist. What matters to him isn't what people have under their pants and/or skirts, it's the way they can make him take a second glance, and face it, Eren's always been a looker. Gorgeous eyes, tanned skin, lean build... the first time they met Hanji had to almost literally wire his jaw shut after Eren said goodbye, because Levi's just that fucking _blown away_. 

Because the real, honest-to-fuck answer?

Levi has both.

"Levi, can you help me zip up my dress?" Eren calls out from their bedroom, and Levi pads out of the bathroom, damp and naked with a towel around his waist. He glanced towards their dresser, and there she was, putting the final touches on her make-up. 

She's gorgeous, always is, wearing a tight dress that flaunted her figure, long, brown hair cascading down her shoulders in soft, bouncy curls. She glanced at him through the mirror, Caribbean-blue irises standing out against the black eyeliner and mascara tinting her eyes. Her cheeks are redder, lips plumper, smile darker, looking every bit the seductress that she is. Levi's presenting a paper tonight, and he's fairly sure that the rumors will circulate around the department again if he appeared with her on his arm. Eren picked him up last week too, wearing his usual dress-for-comfort style, and Levi can _feel_ the judgmental stares from his co-workers when he slid his arm around Eren's waist, pulling him closer as they walked to the car. 

Levi walks behind her and runs a slow finger down her vertebrae with a smirk, lingering around the clasp of her bra, watching her bare back shudder at his touch before taking the zipper at the base of her spine and pulling it up, placing his lips on her bare shoulder once it's done. 

She turns around, kisses his cheek in response and if Levi was a man with hubris he will wear that lipstick mark on his skin like a damned trophy, because he's a lucky son of a bitch to have a girl like her. "Thank you."

As it is, Levi rubs his cheek in annoyance and Eren laughs, voice tinkling like windchimes in a breeze. Levi opens his closet, takes out the suit especially prepared for the occasion, and starts dressing up as well. 

"Eren, have you seen my cufflinks?" Hanji asks him, once, if it's difficult for him to tell which Eren it was. For Levi, it isn't an issue at all. It isn't a matter of figuring out who Eren is at that moment, because Eren will always be Eren to him. Eren is just... Eren. They aren't two different people, just two different sides of one, and Levi really only loves one. 

Levi knows instantly if he got it wrong, in any case. Eren will have a certain look, a distinct flinch in blue-green eyes and a subtle frown on thin lips, hurt so carefully hidden away Levi feels like he kicked a puppy multiple times into a raging storm.

He knew then to apologize and address Eren correctly the next time, and watch Eren's face turn bright and happy again. 

"It's here on the dresser." Eren says, brushing the curls away from her face, tilts her face up to apply another coat of rouge on her lips, long eyelashes fluttering. The eyeshadow's light on her eyelids, but they compliment her dress perfectly. It isn't often that she uses make-up, but when she does it's to enhance her natural beauty, and often, Levi can't concentrate on anyone else but her.

"Thanks." Levi knots his tie quickly and slides on his coat, going to the dresser to get the cufflinks, and find his hands slapped away as she turns around and faces him. 

"Let me do it." Eren takes one and puts it on his sleeve, while Levi rolls his eyes but lets her. Another time, he's the one who's knotting the tie around Eren's neck while he blabbers nervously, running a hand through his chocolate locks.

"Are you sure, Eren?" Levi asked again, for the nth time. For the longest time, Eren has been afraid of who she was. Levi didn't care either way, he loves Eren and and Eren has friends who unconditionally accepted him. But Eren has been terrified, especially during the early stages of their relationship, being distant and awkward with Levi despite the blatant fact that he was very attracted to the older man. 

"I'm sure, Levi." Eren looked up to him then, and Levi saw the confidence and the certainty in those eyes, in the courage that Levi tries his damnedest to bring out, because Eren should be proud of who she was, of the person he grew up to become. 

And despite whatever trials might face, Levi will always be there for her.

Granted, Eren might choke the bitch faster than he could get his hands on them. 

"Then let's go, we're going to be late." Levi helps Eren to her feet and waits for her patiently while she grabs her clutch bag and puts on her stilettos. She was already taller than him _without_ the heels, in it she easily towers over him, but Levi doesn't mind, watches appreciatively as she walks towards him, sexy and alluring. Levi wraps an arm around her slim waist, kisses the curl behind her ear as they lock up the front door, with him leading her to the car. 

* * *

 Hours later, they finally arrive home, exhausted but pleased with Levi's success at the convention. Footwear are placed haphazardly in the shoe rack by the hallway, stilettos finding themselves thrown beside worn out trainers and leather shoes properly situated against fluffy home slippers. The dress is dropped on the floor, coat's thrown towards the direction of the hamper and missing it entirely. Both of them stumbled into their room, with Eren going into the bathroom first to wash the make-up off. Levi all but collapses on the sheets, because his feet are fucking blistering and his voice all but gone in defending his paper against the snooty higher-ups. But it's a complete success, he's made his stand, and Levi doesn't think he's going to forget the green of complete envy on those old farts' faces as he introduces Eren to them. 

Eren definitely made a couple of heads turn that night, and it isn't just because she's drop-dead gorgeous. They probably think that Eren's a poor, unfortunate girl that has a two-timing bastard for a boyfriend, considering they see him with a _man_ the last time they meet. The more observant ones will probably think that Levi's cheating on her with her _brother_. As usual, Levi thinks it's always hilarious and Eren can't quite stop a similar smile either, always pleased that they've gotten the pronouns correct. 

Eren finally exits the bathroom, face bare and wearing only a pair of boxers, yawning and stretching his arms up, scratching at his bare chest. "Your turn." He climbs on the bed, turns off his bedside lamp, and face-faults into the bed. 

And as much Levi wants to drop face-first into the pillow, he felt gross and fucking disgusting and he needs to wash off before thinking of going to sleep. He won't be able to rest otherwise. 

Moments after, he crawled in beside Eren, who immediately opened his arms and wrapped himself around Levi like a too-warm octopus. Levi wiggles into a more comfortable position after minimal scuffling, their bodies aligning themselves as naturally as breathing air. 

"That was tiring." Eren yawns, mumbling against Levi's shoulder, his words slurring and already half-incoherent. His arms are wrapped around Levi, chest against bare back, legs tangling together in the darkness of their bedroom. "But that was really great, your paper was really amazing."

"You don't know what you're saying right now." Levi bumps his head gently against Eren's forehead, a hand reaching back to run through the short, soft locks. "Go to sleep, you brat. We have a long day tomorrow. We're cleaning the house."

"Your brat." He mumbles back, but relented, breaths slowing down until it evens out as Eren slips into unconsciousness. He's warm to the touch, sheets cool under them as they both sink into its welcoming comfort. Levi continues to stroke Eren's hair, thinks about how high Eren's head was earlier, how she fearlessly introduced herself as Levi's girlfriend, even though Levi could feel her body tremble as he held her steady with his arm. He thinks of the time Eren picks him up at work, adorable in his beanie and t-shirt and skinny jeans, Eren bashful and flustered when Levi laced fingers with him. 

He thinks of Eren, on how amazing she was, on how his heart stops when he looks at Levi. That with just a touch, Levi knew that it's real, that they _are_ real, and it's nothing like he's ever imagined. 

Male or female, Levi doesn't give a flying fuck. He's taking it and he's not looking back. 

Levi loves Eren Jaeger, and always will.

He glances to the side, drinks in Eren's peaceful, sleeping expression, and lets a smile break on his face.

He definitely has the best of both worlds.


End file.
